


Heterochromia Virgil

by ElfArmyEnby (Hbbear09)



Series: TS Heterochromia AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Heterochromia, Mostly dialouge, puppet mention, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbbear09/pseuds/ElfArmyEnby
Summary: I saw the idea floating around that the “dark” sides all have heterochromia after virgils puppet had two different colored eyes. I really liked the idea and thus this fic.





	Heterochromia Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> Very creative title I know. I just adore the heterochromia concept. Hope you enjoy! Comments & Kudos = motivation

Virgil was scrolling through Tumblr, trying to gauge the fandom's reaction to the latest video. One thing, in particular, was dwelling at the back of his mind though. His puppet, it had two different colored eyes. A fact that had not gone unnoticed by the fans. But the other sides hadn’t seemed concerned with the small difference.

Virgil hoped the others hadn’t noticed. It was a trait of the “dark” sides, the mismatched eyes. Heterochromia. What if they had noticed though? What if they realized- A knock interrupts Virgils spiraling thoughts.

“Hey, ki-Virgil. Princey wanted to watch the new video together, you wanna come down?” Patton asks

Virgil rather dislikes watching back the videos he is in. But it would make the others happy. Things have been going so well he’d hate to ruin it. he can always zone out on Tumblr if it gets too bad. 

“Uh sure, Pat. I’ll be right down.” Virgil calls

“Great! We’ll wait for you” Patton calls excitedly

Virgil slides out of bed, pulling his hoodie tighter around himself. Virgil steps over to the mirror and looks his reflection up and down. Sighing as he meets his reflection's eyes one a purple, and the other a brown-green. Scrunching his nose he pictures Thomas’ eyes, and when he blinks his own open they are both brown. Good, normal.

With that set Virgil heads downstairs, meeting the others in the commons. The video is up on the tv screen and the other sides sit on the sofa. 

“Coraline's here. Now we can start!” Roman says grabbing the remote

“Recycling nicknames already Princey?” Virgil asks taking his customary seat in the armchair

“Shhh it's starting,” Patton says

\---

“I think it is rather interesting what form we chose for our puppets.” Logan says “Virgils puppet had heterochromia, why did you choose that?” he asks

“I- i, um, uh, i, i dunno, I guess, i um. I’m not the best at shapeshifting y’know,” Virgil fumbles 

“Did you not intend for your puppet to appear that way?” Logan asks curiously

“Uh, i mean, i guess not, i ah, i wasn’t really thinking about it,” Virgil offers

“Wouldn’t it take more concentration to make a change like that? Would it not be easier to simply keep your eye color?” Logan asks

“I dunno L. Why’d you get blue eyes?” Virgil asks attempting to divert the conversation

“I thought it would be fitting for the robotic form. You have not answered my question, Virgil.” Logan says

“I don’t think it’s any of your business,” Virgil rumbles

“Hey now,” Patton says “There's no need for that Virgil. And Logan, Virgil doesn't have to answer your questions.” 

“Do you not think it suspicious that he is dodging my questions?” Logan demands “What do have to hide Virgil. I thought we had reached a level of trust.” 

“Angst lord needs to tone it down. It’s not like we’re accusing you of anything.” Roman says

“It sounded like an accusation to me. Why do you always need to know everything Logan?” Virgil grumbles 

“I was simply curious. Patton is correct though. You are under no obligation to answer my questions, though I am finding your refusal odd.” Logan says

“It is odd, why wouldn’t you want to share the thoughts behind your form!” Roman exclaims “I personally am rather fond of how well mine was executed,”

Virgil flicks up his hood grumpily. Watching Logan carefully, he can see him thinking. Maybe Roman will distract him with gushing about his puppet.

“Virgil,” Logan says interrupting Roman “What color are your eyes?”

“Wow teach, how dirty are your glasses. You don’t even need to see to know that. We all look like Thomas. Thus, brown eyes all around.” Roman says “Can we get back to-”

“I asked Virgil, not you Roman,” Logan says staring intently at the anxious side.   
“Why does it matter so much to you?” Virgil mutters

“Why do you refuse to answer my question. You are aware it is more incriminating if you avoid answering.” Logan counters

“You don't have to hide from us Virgil!” Patton says “You didn’t used to change your eyes, but if you’re more comfortable like that-” 

“Didn’t used to?” Logan questions turning to face Patton

“Oh, whoops. Probably shouldn’t have said that should I.”


End file.
